


Fassvoy脑洞集合

by NowSilence



Category: Hex (TV), Shame (2011), The Conspirator, Trance (2013), Wanted (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: 各种鲨美/美鲨拉郎，爱自拆





	1. 女同谋的律师Frederick Akien X魔女的堕天使Azazeal

村庄里最近接连有女性被性侵犯后杀害，系200个堕天使被放逐到人间所致。但却有人向宗教法庭告密，有一群女巫在夜间举行集会活动。那段时间由于气候不佳，农作物收成也差，这一切都顺其自然地怪罪到了那些“女巫”身上。

宗教法庭开始审理此案。Azazeal伪装成是受害者们的辩护律师，Frederick则是被告们的辩护律师。

但显然开庭审理中，整个审判团都偏向那些女性是女巫，犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，必须处以火刑。这让Frederick在辩护过程中感到了巨大的压力和无力感。由于维护异教徒，Frederick也被当成了异类。

最终他败诉，那些无辜的女性仍旧被处以火刑。

这时村庄里有一个女人诞下了魔鬼的孩子。孩子在一个月后就降生了，且比一般孩子要长得快很多。村民们放火烧孩子，仍旧烧不死，这使群众人心惶惶，也激发了Frederick的好奇心。他决定查明真相。

Azazeal发现Frederick又来捣乱，于是找来几个堕天使装鬼吓对方。不过从他和Fred法庭上的交锋，他了解这个年轻人充满正义感且无所畏惧，或许他这一举动不过是徒劳，也或许他想证明自己并没有看错，Frederick的确被吓到，却没有放弃追查。

于是无奈之下Azazeal以全新的样子出现在了Frederick身边，之前他留了卷曲长发和大胡子，扮作一个胖子律师。这次则变成了面相白净，眼神忧郁的青年。他假意刚来到村庄不久，觉得这里的气氛不同寻常，因为之前观看过Fred的法庭辩护，想要和他一起调查这个案件的后续。调查过程中他们惺惺相惜产生了感情，但Fred万万没想到Azazeal才是一切的罪魁祸首。

Fred再次被推向了众矢之的，只是这次，他变成了一切罪恶的元凶。他被绑上火刑架烧死，但醒来后仍活着。当时Azazeal使用了障眼法让大家以为被烧死的是Fred，而他早在行刑前就在牢里把人掉包了。Fred以为是Azazeal救了自己，劫后余生，他们幸福地生活在了一起。直到有天Fred发现自己竟然像个女人一样怀孕了……

孩子在他体内长得飞快，他突然联想到了那个村庄里魔鬼的孩子，一切都有了答案。这时千里追踪而来的猎魔人找上了他，对方给了一把刀，告诉他只要想办法插进Azazeal肋骨向上8英寸，一切生物的肉体和灵魂都会消弭，堕天使也不例外。

Fred最后到底有没有这么做，而又是否成功？Azazeal又将如何面对爱人的背叛？是同归于尽还是天人永隔？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

请根据以上大纲撰写一篇论文，探讨一下其中涉及到的情节、元素、法律知识、情感等等。字数10000字以上。这将作为本课程书面成绩的一部分。

 

****Charles看到这篇作业后抓了抓头皮，问一旁的人：“Erik，你有什么想法？”** **

****对方也才看完，幽幽地说道：“那么奇葩的狗血故事，想必需要咨询一下你的妹妹Raven了。”** **

****Charles表示赞同地点了点头。** **


	2. 【迷幻/羞耻】Simon/Brandon 再生门AU

Simon坐在社区公园的长椅上，有孩子的球经过脚边，被心情急躁的他给一脚踢进了树林。他很抱歉，许诺帮对方去捡球，从而发现一处隐蔽的洞穴。他因好奇心走进去，在经过几秒的黑暗后，阳光再次笼罩了他。那是通往公园长椅会途径的小道。他快走到目的地的时候，看到长椅上坐着一个人，和他一模一样。Simon惊呆了，转身就走。

他回到和Brandon的家里，发现对方对他和颜悦色，这不寻常，因为离开前他们才吵了一架，Simon试探性地问了几句，Brandon竟然什么都不知道。然后他们要出发去看电影，Simon明明记得之前他们已经看过，而他也知道剧情。他的脑子乱了，处在崩溃边缘。这时Brandon进房间换衣服，Simon通过落地窗发现另一个和他长得一样的人走了进来，他马上冲出去干掉了对方。看了下周围没什么人，他松了口气，暂时将尸体藏到某个地方。回来后半夜将之埋在了院子里。

Simon仔细思索了一下，发现问题出在那个社区公园的洞穴，穿过那个洞穴，他似乎到了另一个平行世界，那里的他和Brandon，与他所在的那个世界，是不一样的。这意味着如果他觉得日子过不下去了，他完全可以去到另一个平行世界，改变自己的生活。这让他兴奋。如果他在这个世界赌债累累到无法负荷，穿过洞穴他或许就不用为此担心。如果他和Brandon在这个世界里无法像他理想的那般相处，穿过洞穴一切就会不同。但他忘了，没人能保证情况是更好还是更糟。

Simon来到的这个平行世界在发展着，而Brandon的痛苦也在继续。某天Simon想要给Brandon剃毛，但Brandon不想，他恐惧地走出家门，进入社区公园。他走进了那个洞穴，其实很多人都知道它，Brandon无意中发现邻居在杀死他“自己”后顿悟。

Brandon已经不是第一次被Simon要求剃毛了，之前也有过很多次，情况也都不太相同，他每次的应对也不同。他让对方给自己剃过，被对方强迫剃过，他也尝试自己剃过，当然他也很多次像这次一样拒绝。他认为毛发能够遮挡丑恶，然而Simon却讨厌体毛，讨厌有体毛的Brandon的不纯洁。

也有很多次，Brandon因为性瘾引发的各种可怖情绪与近况走进了洞穴，但是无论哪个平行世界，他的性瘾始终存在。

这个设定存在一种情况就是，你能够穿过洞穴，把你来到的平行世界中的“自己”杀死，你也会在某个时刻被某个平行世界的自己所杀。你永远在取代自己，也被自己取代，不停循环企图改变一切。其实这种做法是违背自然法则的，它带来的痛苦不会比无法逆转的顺行发展来得好过。而你因为有了可以改变的能力和想法，当你经历这一切的时候，会存在侥幸心理，会随意，反正你觉得只要穿过洞穴，得到自己的位置，就还有希望。


	3. 【通缉令X羞耻】Wesley/Brandon拉郎互攻脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就看了秋秋的MV之后本来准备成文还写了一章，但觉得不好就想改短篇，最后夭折的一个洞

杀手Wesley在一次执行刺杀Brandon的任务时对其一见钟情，因而心生一计。他假意告诉组织自己觉得这样的刺杀太冒险，容易暴露，更好的办法是接近对方，获得想要的机密，趁Brandon毫无防备时一击而中。他运用之前调查的对方资料来一步步接近对方。

 

他随后混进对方公司装职场菜鸟，没想到Brandon对他非常关照。公司聚会的时候，Wesley在舞池里热舞，Brandon在一旁看得入迷。那天晚上Brandon送Wesley回家，他主动邀请对方到家中，于是一切顺理成章的发生了。Wesley以为之后两人就能自然而然在一起，但Brandon的性瘾似乎让他们注定只能是炮友。他有些自暴自弃，那些日子工作也不大上心，被Brandon痛骂。他们大吵了一架，Wesley揍了Brandon一拳，然后表白，这吓坏了Brandon。

 

Brandon告诉他自己不相信爱情，不能维护一段长久而稳定的关系，希望Wesley不要浪费他宝贵的时间和感情。但Wesley坚决不服，也已无法自拔，他潜入Brandon身边一直受监视，此时组织已经有人敏感察觉到他可能动了情，他偷听到有人想要直接干掉Brandon。

 

为了保护Brandon不受生命威胁，他在一个适合见血的日子带上他的枪和足够子弹，与组织展开血战。他成功后潜入Brandon家中，用他家电话打给了对方，正在晨跑的Brandon飞速赶回家中，见到了浑身浴血昏迷的Wesley。他想到了多次自杀的妹妹，以及与Wesley过去的时光，一思及自己又成为了那个手足无措的人，情绪激动得抱着Wesley哭起来。

 

“你让我喘不过气来了。”Brandon耳边传来熟悉的声音，他疑心自己听错。然而抬起头来，对方正睁着眼睛朝他微笑。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted枪械参考http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Wanted


End file.
